


Sweet Pain

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ace truly is an alien, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Gene choke slams Ace but it's all good, Homophobic Language, I'm on that poetic shit now, Intercrural Sex, Jealous!Gene, Jealousy, Jendell has a language, Jendell is real, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Past Lives, Porn with Feelings, This is written kind of like a poem but not really?, Unrequited Love, more feelings than porn, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Even though Ace had hardly been in the band for a few weeks, Paul feels an intense soul tie to him and wants nothing more than to be with him. Gene grows jealous and resentful. Peter just exists. This story is in 2nd POV from Paul's perspective.





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanookiRoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/gifts).



> I've gotten positive reviews for my depiction of jealous Gene from Tanooki I think...so here's another Jealous Gene story. Tanooki gave me this idea like a month or so ago when they sent me a message. This story is older than the one I posted before this and longer than that one. If I don't post this today I will forget to post it once again. I think this was supposed to be posted like a month ago. I am feeling generous today so you get two gifts today Tanooki! This is a rare occurrence XD I hope you like this even though it's an Ace x Paul story.
> 
> One major thing I changed is that Paul is living in his own apartment because I didn't feel like writing Paul's mom in. Too much arguing.
> 
> Also writing in 2nd person has become a habit of mine lately because I'm going through a phase I guess? Once upon a time 1st and 2nd person was the hardest thing for me to write. Now I can't stop LOL.
> 
> Lastly, all of the references to Ace's chronic masturbation habits along with him just whipping out his dick and beating it in public come from Peter Criss and Bob McAdams. Blame them, not me. Along with the references to Paul drawing perfect penises, Peter suspects that Paul must have given a lot of head in order be able to capture a penis so perfectly on paper.

I love whenever you look at me. Your eyes sparkle with such joy and excitement. Passion cascades off of you in waves as you rant and rave about Jendell, music, and our existence.

My eyes sparkle as you explain to me how brief and insignificant our lives are as humans and I am blown away at how profound your statements are. You talk to me about technology and creating things that are far too complicated for me to wrap my mind around. You talk to me about your love of toys and robots and how you resent that you don't have enough cash to get all that you want.

All I can do is gape in awe as you go on these long diatribes that include words that I have never heard before. You sound like a college professor, you are so articulate and precise that Gene comes to mind. I expect this from Gene and never from you. Not because I think you're stupid, but because I am so used to seeing you high and drunk and stumbling over your words.

I can tell that you enjoy the way my eyes shine as you show off your vast knowledge.

A part of me wishes that you'd do this more often. You are so very intelligent. So knowledgable and otherworldly.

I ask you to tell me more about Jendell and you explain to me that the technology on your planet is far superior to the junk on this one. You tell me how much more peaceful your people are.

At first, I was quick to call bullshit on you but the more I look into your eyes the more I become convinced. I could swear that I see stars swirling around in your eyes. A galaxy isolated from the one above us. A galaxy that belonged to Ace Frehley and only Ace Frehley. A galaxy that I wished to own.

I know that I shouldn't want anything like that. I know that I shouldn't want to own you. You have spoken to me about your views on sex and relationships. You say that you believe in free love. Of course, I agreed, I'm just happy to meet another hippy other than Gene. We all believe in free love and even though I do believe that you can love, fuck many people, and still love someone with all of your heart, I want you. I want to go steady. I want you to be my boyfriend. I would die if you knew.

I just don't know how to tell you that. You have hinted to me many times that you are attracted to men but that doesn't mean that you're attracted to me. I'm ugly and chubby. I don't apply.

I want to make you mine so very badly. My body aches for you late at night. Ever since your audition, the thought of you has been driving me fucking crazy. Some nights I moan out your name as I arch and writhe on my bed in pleasure. Every time I finish I feel like a horrible person. I feel like I'm violating you in some way.

You've mentioned to me something about spirit communication. You explained that it's something like telepathy but not really. When I orgasm it feels as if my soul is clambering for you as my back arches and my breath gets stuck in my throat. I wonder if we were communicating then?

The very idea always makes me blush. The very idea of you knowing that I'm touching myself and thinking of you. It makes me wonder if you do it too. In the short time that I've known you, I have caught you with your hand down your pants more times than I can count. You seem to get off five times a day, so the image of you pleasuring yourself is not hard for me to conjure up. The part that's hard for me to believe that you would pleasure yourself to me of all people.

Plus, I don't want to screw up this friendship. I have never met someone that I feel so connected to in such a short time other than Gene. When I met Gene I felt an instant soul tie and wanted nothing more than be with him whenever possible. I have only known you for 4 weeks and I am already crazy about you and I want to know you on a deep level. I want you to be mine. No. I need you to be mine.

It feels as though our souls are connected. I don't know how to explain this intense connection but I know that I don't want to let it go.

At band practice, you shine the brightest. Your aura washes over me in waves when you play a solo, I feel as though I'm soaring. Your solos touch my heart in such a way that I lose all sense of myself. I love when you look up at me with that sparkle in your eyes.

Our bond is very intense. It's exhilarating.

When you play your guitar your aura washes over in waves of twinkling stars. When we make it big I know I'll have to swat legions of women off of you. Your aura is a magnet that pulls me in. A part of me wonders if you are doing this on purpose or if it's just a part of you.

It seems that someone else has picked up on this intense bond as well.

Gene has always been intensely calculating, shrewd, and meticulous but he seemed to be even more on his P's and Q's since you've arrived. Something tells me that it's on purpose that he finds reasons to pop up at my house randomly to return to me items that I am sure he took in hopes of having an excuse to come visit me.

Gene never needs an excuse. He's my best friend in the whole wide world and I try to show him that. Gene doesn't have any friends. He says that such connections are pointless.

I am his only friend.

Friendship may not be as pointless to him as he wishes to believe because he's showing up at my place more and more. There's a nervous energy to him. His aura has been worrying me lately. He said that work has been draining him and he comes over to my place to unwind. I appreciate the company. I love hanging out with Gene. On certain days his nervous energy skyrockets.

This day was one of those days.

I was just sitting on my bed daydreaming for the most part when I hear knocks at my bedroom door.

''Come in!'' I yell.

It's Gene, he walks in, shuts the door behind him, and plops down at the foot of my bed,''Hey...''

''Hey...what's up?'' I ask smiling.

''The sky...'' Gene deadpans. I roll my eyes completely used to his dry sense of humor.

We both lay across the bed and talk about random subjects, mostly pertaining to the state of the world, money, and the band. Gene worried his lip for a little bit and took a deep breath. I expected him to say something but he instead lets out a breath and stays quiet.

We stay silent for a bit before Gene sits up and blurts,''What do you think of Ace?''

''He's awesome!'' I say quickly before saying,''And insightful and intelligent and well-spoken and articulate and talented and funny!''

Gene blinks slowly at me as though he's bored before asking,''Are we talking about the same person? The bumbling drunk that can hardly speak two fucking words before falling flat on his face?''

''That's just one side to him! I've seen his other side, his sober side and he's a genius...''I argue.

Gene scoffs,''Ha. I doubt it.''

''Give him a chance Gene! You've literally only seen one side to him. Why'd you ask about him?'' I question wondering why my crush is being brought up.

''Nothing. Just thought of him is all. '' Gene says with a shrug before worrying his lip some more, he takes a deep breath,''You've barely known the guy for a month. How have you come to see so many ''sides'' of him? He doesn't come here does he?''

I avoid Gene's eyes in favor of messing with the hem of my comforter.

''Ugh Paul! You're too damn trusting! He could be a serial killer for all we know!'' Gene scolds.

''But he's not! He has a beautiful aura and a wonderful heart Gene! Give him a chance!'' I argue.

''Give him a chance...'' Gene scoffs and shakes his head bitterly,''You really are something, Stanley...What are you going on about even? Auras and all that nonsense. I thought our hippy phase was over?''

''Nope,'' I say stubbornly.

Gene goes quiet before blurting again,''I just noticed that you two hang out a lot after practice is all...''

''Not really? We don't necessarily hang out. We've only had a sleepover like three times and the other times he comes over is for business reasons. He's not my best friend or anything.'' I say quickly hoping to soothe Gene's frown.

''Okay,'' Gene says softly. He pouts for a second before putting back on his mask of stoicism,''Sleepovers though...you're fucking twenty-one Stanley...''

''Shut up!'' I say with a pout before asking,''What's wrong with me hanging out with Ace?''

''Nothing. It's nothing.'' Gene says waving me off,''Forget I said anything.''

I awkwardly nod before changing the subject. We start talking about Gene's job and how stressful it's gotten again and eventually we go get dinner together. The night is peaceful and I enjoy my bonding time with Gene.

The next night Gene comes over again. We talk about various topics and yet it keeps coming back to you. Gene starts to look visibly perturbed so I change the topic. At the very mention of your name, his nails dig into the palm of his hand and he anxiously chews at his bottom lip. A nervous habit that I have been seeing more frequently as of late.

At our next practice, you seem to be sober and hyper as ever. You're coming up with many ideas and my eyes light up as I encourage your ideas. I love the energy that your aura is giving off as you're grinning and sharing your thoughts with me. Peter seems to be enjoying it too. He's chiming in and cheering you on enjoying the high.

The only one not talking is Gene.

He's standing to the side glowering at me.

We made a promise to one another that we would stick together at times like this no matter what. If one of us wasn't feeling it, it was a no go and needed to be scrapped. But I just couldn't do that. I loved your ideas too much to hide my excitement in favor of scowling in disapproval with Gene.

Gene is a bit of a control freak. He always needs to have a say in everything and I'm guessing he does not like the song you wrote very much. He's worrying his lip once more and glowering at me in a silent command to stand by him but I refuse.

We can't always agree on everything.

The rest of the band practice goes well and Gene forces himself to smile and agree with us. We all say our goodbyes. Peter is the first to go and Gene is the second.

You decide to stay behind to play the guitar a little bit. I stay behind to watch you. Your aura is busting forward. You are being showered in stars. Endlessly stars. I feel my heart skip a beat as you look over at me and wink.

I feel giddy, I cover my mouth to stifle the giggles rising in my throat.

You start showing out. The way you play mimics making love. I see the sway in your hips, I see your tongue dart out to lick your lips, I see your brows furrow as you get really into your shredding, and I see your mouth form an 'o' when you hit notes that hit you just right. They hit me too. I have to cross my legs.

I'm sad when you finish shredding one last solo before moving to put your guitar equipment up. I stand and clap for you and you flinch and clutch your heart,''Holy shit! You scared me half to fucking death! I forgot you were here!''

I laugh and say,''That's good! It shows that you're very passionate about your music. I love that about you!''

You grin at me and place the guitar against your amp gently. I blink confused as to why you stopped packing up. You walk down to stand in front of me and all I can do is stare into your shining eyes. We stay like that for a minute before you pull me in for a kiss. It's sloppy, heated, and rushed but I moan into the kiss regardless. I'm just happy to have your attention. I'm also happy that you are attracted to me. I thought that you wanting me back was an impossibility.

Our Kiss is broken by something slamming against the window of the studio. I had completely forgotten that we were in front of a window. Anyone could see us. I look and see no one there. I could have sworn someone was there to have made the noise unless it was a ghost.

You whisper for me to pay it no mind and pull me in for another kiss. I melt into the kiss not giving a fuck about the glass door across from us.

We end up cuddling at my place the rest of the night until we fall asleep. You told me that you don't normally take it this slow. That I am special enough to make you want to wait for it. My heart skips a beat.

XxX

The next morning we are woken up by knocking on my bedroom door. It's a fucking Saturday and I have no idea who would be over here so early.

I croak out,''Come in.'' Not fully caring that there is another man in my bed.

Maybe I should have given that more thought.

The door opens and Gene takes in a sharp breath,''Stanley!? Who's this? I'm sorry to intrude! I didn't know you had company!''

I run a hand down my face tiredly. You lift your head up and say,''Good morning Curly!''

Gene's face contorts into something vicious and ugly,''Good morning...Paul...may I have a talk with you in the other room?''

I let out an annoyed groan.

''Now!'' Gene commands adding bass to his voice that causes both of us to jolt.

I sluggishly get out of bed and you whine at the loss warmth. When Gene and I are in the living room he says,''What do you think you're doing? This is completely ridiculous and you know it! Never mix business with pleasure especially with an employee that works so close to you!''

''We're rockstars Gene...our business is our pleasure...or the other way around...''I argue.

''Look. I'm not going to argue with you, Stanley! I do not ever want to see something like that again! Not only is it morally wrong and disgusting but also it's unethical and risky and...'' Gene looked to be on the verge of screaming.

''Gene...Gene...calm down. It's alright...Ace and I will be alright...I just didn't want him to sleep on the floor last night.'' I say softly patting his shoulder.

''It's not alright! Why couldn't he just go home like I do!?'' Gene growls.

''Are you afraid that he's taking advantage of me? Because you are really overreactig...we were just sleeping...'' I ask softly.

''Yes...'' Gene says truthfully,''You may think that it was nothing but you are always so naive Stanley! What man gets in a bed with someone else expecting nothing to happen?'' I pull a face in disagreement and he ignores it,''You barely know the guy...'' He lowers his voice,''He could have raped you, Stanley!''

''I can handle myself, Gene. I don't need you to protect me.'' I say crossing my arms.

''I...I know...'' Gene mumbles worrying his lip with his teeth again.

''Are you sure you're just not comfortable with Ace yet? He is the newest member after all. Get to know him.'' I suggest.

''I know all that I need to know...'' Gene mumbles bitterly.

''I...I don't think you do...he's amazing Gene...one of a kind. Otherworldy, he has a way with words and he's so wise beyond his years jus-

''Shut up!'' Gene snaps.

I flinch and open my mouth to speak.

''Shut up! All you do is go on and on and on about that prick! You've only known him for a month! Barely even that! How can you pick his side over your best friend's!?''

''Who says that I'm picking sides? Last time I checked we are a band! We are all on the same side!'' I argue feeling my face grow hot.

''I didn't like that song and I let you know that I didn't like that fucking song but you gave it the green light anyway!'' Gene argues.

''Gene things can't always go your way okay!? Sometimes we're going to disagree!'' I yell growing tired of this conversation.

''Fine. Have it your way.'' Gene grumbles crossing his arms.

''What are you so upset about Gene?'' I ask truly confused.

''Go to hell,'' Gene grumbles turning away from me.

I hiss and grab his arm and turn him around to face me,''What is with this fucking reaction!? I don't understand what I did to cause such an overreaction!?'' I yell feeling frustrated.

He places a finger over his lips to tell me to be quiet and then points around us to remind me that I live in an apartment and it's early in the fucking morning. I follow his instruction and let out a frustrated sigh. I place my hands on my hips and shake my head at him,''I don't understand you at all Gene.''

''You don't need to...'' Gene says shrugging.

''I truly do wish you would give Ace a chance. He's not so bad.'' I say smiling.

Gene lowers his voice to a whisper asks,''Why was he in your bed? I saw you two kissing in the studio last night...was that the other part of his audition?''

Before I could stop it my hand flies up and slaps Gene's cheek. He hardly flinches. He stretches his neck to the left and to the right and simply looks at me unfazed. It made my blood boil,''Get out!''

Gene shrugs,''As you wish.''

''Fucking asshole!'' I hiss slamming the door behind him and locking it.

''I know you are but what I am!?'' Gene childishly yells through the door making me chuckle a little. I literally cannot stay mad at Gene for very long. My anger is already melting away.

When I return to the room you are looking at me curiously from the bed.

I blink at you confused.

You raise your eyebrows expectantly and I have no idea what you're trying to get me to do or say so I raise my eyebrows back at you.

You sigh and ask,''Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Like...you and Gene being a couple...or?''

I feel my cheeks heat up and I shake my head furiously,''No! No! Never! Gene's not my type! He's just my brother! We've always been brothers! He's just very protective over me. I remember when he met my first boyfriend. He had a talk with him and threatened him with death if he made a single tear fall from my eye. Brotherly shit like that.''

You hum and nod,''Sooo does he react like that often?'' you're referring to the argument we just had.

''No...not at all...that was his first time freaking out about me bringing someone home...I personally feel that it's because he's not good with new people and he's afraid of it affecting our band...'' I say softly.

''Hmm...Okay.'' you answer nodding,''Do you really talk about me a lot?''

''Yes...but I don't mean to,'' I say blushing.

''Awww...I feel so special dollface...'' You say pulling me close to you. My heart soars at being called dollface since I have been called ugly and fat practically my whole life.

I cuddle you close to me enjoying your warmth and the peacefulness of the moment. ''I feel amazing as long as I am with you...''

I didn't even realize that I said it until you hummed and replied,''Same for me. I feel like our meeting was fate...''

''What if it was? What if you are fated to be in my life forever?'' I ask out loud.

''Well I wouldn't be opposed to that...'' you reply softly.

''Is it too early to say that I love you?'' I whisper.

''No. I love you too Paulie...'' You reply it's muffled by my hair but I heard it all the same and I have to stop myself for squealing in joy.

''I've met you before...on Jendell...'' I mumble into your chest.

''I know.'' You reply nuzzling my head with your cheek.

I let out a content smile and melt into your warm embrace,''So you remember me from Jendell?''

''Of course, I do. I remember everyone that was once in my life...I feel blessed having been reincarnated during this time. This timeline is one of my favorites. Mainly because I have found you once again Erfligeon.''

''Was that my name?'' I ask softly.

''No, it means my love...'' you whisper. You're shaking like a leaf against me and I realize that it's taking a lot for you to open up to me on this level. I snuggle you in an attempt to soothe you.

''Erfligeon...'' I repeat and intertwine my fingers with yours as I sing softly,''Will you go steady with me?~''

''Of course Paulie~'' You sing back before falling into a fit of loud cackles. Your laugh is infectious and I can't help but laugh along with you.

XxX

Practice later that day was frigid and not just because of how chilly the studio was. Gene's glare could freeze hell over and I had no clue as to why he was being so damn difficult. He's never been this much of an asshole towards me regarding a boyfriend before. Mainly because I rarely would bring them up to him and he didn't have to really interact with them. I would make sure that my lovers left the house before Gene stopped by for the day. Whenever he's protective over me he is aggressive but never to this extent and never for this long.

Peter was none the wiser as he joked around with you. Both of you are so adorable together, like two little kids. Your jokes are juvenile and stupid but they lift my mood on days like these.

Gene was being a jerk and giving me the cold shoulder every time I tried to speak to him. I vaguely wondered what he would say if he found out that we were going steady now. I had a strong feeling that he did not like me being in a relationship especially one with you.

I got tired of being ignored so I walk over and pulled Gene into a hug that he squirmed out of while pretending it didn't happen. I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face so I pinch his cheeks and say,''Why the long face sweet thing?''

He bats my hand away,''Stop! I am not a child!''

''I sure can't tell Gene...all the pouting you're over here doing is mighty childish...'' I say doing a mock pout that makes Gene's smile widen a little.

Ace cackles behind us making Gene's smile drop off of his face immediately. Gene went right back to scowling.

''Awww! You're too young to be as bitter and jaded as you are Gene! It doesn't hurt to smile big boy!'' you say grinning at the bassist. Peter joins in on the poking and prodding that I was doing at Gene.

I tickle Gene's tummy lightly causing him to erupt in giggles. Peter wraps his arms around Gene from behind to give him an awkward hug practically climbing onto his back. As soon as you touch his cheek his smile disappeared once more and he pushed us all away.

''Ugh! Gene quit being so selective! Ace is an equal band member!'' I say stomping my foot.

''Yeah, yeah...how about we just play some damn music?'' Gene says cocking a brow.

We play for 2 hours straight.

My eyes were glued to you the entire time. Nothing is more beautiful than you are. I truly adore you. Everything about you.

After practice you and Peter make plans to go hit up some bars. You guys invite me but I'm not in the mood and decline.

Gene is lingering. Taking longer than normal to do simple tasks. I'm curious as to why he's stalling so much.

After you two leave Gene clears his throat. I turn to him to see what he wants. He sits on the stage and pats the spot next to him.

I sigh and plop down next to him reluctantly.

He sighs and says,''You know...growing up was hard...I've told you that before...watching my mom work her ass off to support me...I...I want to give her the world.''

I nod.

''I'm an only child. Never had anyone to play with or talk to...It was very lonely. And then...then I met this guy named Stanley Eisen. You might just know him?'' Gene says cocking a brow at me.

I snicker and nod enjoying his dry humor.

''Well, the story goes like this...Stanley Eisen entered the life of a young Jewish guy. He became the guy's brother and best friend. He could confide in him about anything. The Jewish guy wasn't lonely anymore. He finally had someone that he could trust and feel comfortable around. He didn't feel caged and alone. He didn't feel so weird because Stanley was just a quirky and eccentric as he was. And he was also a Jewish guy so culturally they could relate you know? He was a beacon of light in the guy's dreary friendless life.''

Gene let's out a big sigh before continuing.

''But then one day. A nasty creature from Jendell came crawling from the depths of hell to steal his little Stanley away.''

My eyes widen as I think over everything that's being said to me. I'm surprised that Gene remembers Jendell, you only mentioned it to him once.

''The creature is talented when it comes to guitar. But he also casts spells with it like a Siren. Stanley became seduced by the wicked tunes from the alien's guitar and fell in love. He becomes completely enamored with the clumsy fucker and wanted nothing more than to be with him. The guy felt a well of anxiety build within his being. He soon would be alone once more. He just felt it. The way that Stanley looked at that alien being let the him know that loneliness and isolation were right around the corner...for he could not compete with the stars in the alien's eyes. He could not serenade Stanley like the alien could and therefore he'd be all alone.''

I had to blink back a few tears as the words truly sunk in.

''You see...the guy had nothing to offer. He's a poor boy from Isreal. Sure, he's educated and a hard worker and he works for every cent he gets but...you can not work for love the same way you work for coin. Love can not be bought or bargained for and yet the young man only knew how to handle situations in which money and business were involved. The man thought that money could buy anything. Money is everything. Money is power. But it can not buy stars in your eyes. It can not buy laughter and joy. It can not buy passion and longing...it can buy cheap imitations but it can not buy the real deal...'' Gene says softly, his voice breaking.

A single tear slides down my cheek. I place my hand on his thigh but he swats it away and holds up his hand up as if to distance himself,''No...''

I ignore his protests and pull him into a tight embrace. He cries silently on my shoulder. His tears cause me to cry as well. I'm not used to seeing this side of Gene. Gene was always the stoic unbreakable one. If I knew that Gene was hurting like this I would have reached out to him a lot sooner. We stay like that for a while. My heart is aching but I am glad that we had this heart to heart. I'm glad to have learned something new about my best friend and that he opened up to me. He had to talk to me in third person in order to truly open up but that's a wonderful first step in the right direction.

''You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. You do have stars in your eyes and you do captivate me. I brag about you to Ace a million times a day. I'm pretty sure he's sick of hearing about you too. It's not a competition. I will always stick by your side over anyone else. I feel that we can be close forever.'' I say softly before kissing his forehead. Gene makes a noncommittal sound and buries his face in my neck,''You have everything to offer Gene. Just by existing. Don't forget that.''

We stay silent for a moment before a question pops up in my mind and nags at me to ask it,''Why? Why Ace? What makes you so protective of me against him? Is it because he's up to something? Is he not to be trusted?''

Gene shakes his head,''No...I just don't like him is all...it's nothing. I don't like his sense of humor and he doesn't like mine. We're like night and day. Oil and water.''

I nod in understanding, the two of them are indeed polar opposites,''Something tells me that one day you two will be the best of friends! Just wait and see...''

Gen rolls his eyes,''You and your optimistic bullshit.''

''Seriously Gene...Ace likes you a lot. I want you two to get along. He looks up to you.'' I say grinning,''I want us to be a family. Especially since me and Ace are now going steady.''

The look on Gene's face is comical,''WHAT!? YOU'RE WHAT!?''

I jump up and dodge Gene's arm as he swings at me, not in a way to hurt me but to express his frustration. He chases me around in circles for a little bit. I feel like we're two kids playing tag or something.

I'm startled by your sharp cackles. I didn't even realize that you were walking back into the studio. You or Peter must have forgotten something.

Gene stopped chasing me and instead lunged for you who was swift in dodging the other. Peter stands by watching in amusement. He cocks a brow at me and I shrug as though I have no idea what brought this on.

You are cackling like a mad man as Gene chases you around in the small space of our studio. Eventually, Gene gets you into a headlock. And you continue to laugh while you're choking to death.

Something about the absurdity of the situation causes me to crack up. I clutch my sides as I laugh uncontrollably. I haven't laughed this hard ever. I feel mirth build in the corners of my eyes before spilling down my cheeks. I fall to my knees and wheeze as Gene throttles and chokes you, you look to be struggling to breathe and yet you're still cackling like a hyena. Peter is laughing his ass off as well. I struggle in my attempt to regain my breathing.

Gene slaps you upside the head and pushes you off of him.

''Aww! What was that for Gene!?'' you wheeze out.

Gene fixes him with a glare,''If you so much as look at him the wrong way I'm taking you out. Do you understand?''

You grip at your throat and whine out,''Owww you know I've got bronchitis! You can't be all rough with my throat Curly...''

''Do. You. Understand. Me?'' Gene questions again.

''Understand what?'' you ask looking confused.

Gene launches for you again and looks as though he was preparing to suplex you through the concrete. I jump up and work to untangle the both of you,''Just say yes Ace!''

''Yes to what?'' you question.

Gene swings at your jaw, you just barely dodge it,''Stop it, Gene! He really doesn't know!''

''Doesn't know what?'' you ask breathlessly.

Gene looks as though he's about to try to crush your spleen so I grab at his arms and yell for you to shut the hell up. You're only making it worse.

Peter says,''I don't even know why we came back here. I bet you're glad we did Paul. Looks like we saved you from a world of pain.''

''Why did the ass-whoopin' get transferred to me!? I'm a happy go lucky guy! I wouldn't hurt a fly! And yet I get an elbow to the neck...'' You manage to whine and laugh at the same time.

''If you hurt Paul I will fucking kill you Ace,'' Gene growls in your ear. It was low and in his throat but I could still hear it from where I was sitting.

You were still lying on your stomach so Gene gripped a big chunk of your hair and yanked your head backward, he hisses a bit louder,''Did you hear me!?''

You wince and give Gene the thumbs up. Gene lets your face fall back down. Peter lets out a whistle,''Damn...remind me to never get on Gene's bad side. Holy shit.''

Gene moves away from you to sit at the edge of the stage.

Peter runs to your side and helps you up from the ground,''Holy shit Ace. What did you do?''

Ace dusts himself off and shrugs,''I take it that the news got back to him.''

''What news?'' Peter asks scrunching up his nose.

I run my hand down my face. I'm kind of happy to know that Gene cares enough about me to kill anyone that crosses me but another side of me is terrified plus I don't want Peter to know since he's notorious for being homophobic.

You just blurt it out like it's nothing,''Oh, me and Paulie are a couple. No big deal...''

Gene lets out a predatory growl from where he's sitting and I hide my face with my hands. Peter gasps and screams,''NO FUCKING WAY! YOU GUYS ARE FAGS!? I wouldn't have thought...I mean...I kind of suspected Paul for his obsession with drawing perfect penises, his lisp, and girly nature. Plus I suspect he gives out blow jobs in order to draw penises perfectly but that's just me.''

''Ex-fucking-cuse you!'' I shout feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Peter ignores me and places his hand on his chin as though he's thinking,''On second thought...I kind of suspected you too Ace...you show us your dick a whole lot and you masturbate in front of us a lot too...was that an invitation or something?''

''Nah...was just horny.'' You say with a shrug as if it was normal behavior.

Gene groans in disgust.

''Awww hush! You always act like you've never jacked off a day in your life Gene! With all the chicks you bring in here to fuck when you think we can't see you, I know you're a horny fucker too.'' You say putting your hands on your hips.

Gene looks away bashfully.

''Aww so now you're shy...'' You taunt.

''Fuck you Ace. I have class...'' Gene grumbles.

You burst out laughing and Peter and I follow suit. Gene Simmons? Class? He wishes. All of the drama from earlier is forgotten as we practically fall out laughing.

After we all calm down Peter goes serious and asks,''So how's the sex? How does it work? Is it good?''

You blink at him a few times, look towards me, and crack up again. Gene puts his hands over his ears and closes his eyes as well and it irritates me more than it should. Gene's attitude is really starting to rub me the wrong way nowadays.

I roll my eyes and say,''We've never had sex. Not yet at least.''

Peter's jaw drops and Gene's hands fall from his ears and he looked at me with the same scandalized look that Peter was giving me.

''What!?'' I bark hating how judgmental their gazes were.

''Bullshit!'' Peter laughs shaking his head.

Ace goes serious and shrugs,''No, he's telling the truth. We're taking our time to get to know each other first.''

''That shit's for girls man!'' Peter exclaims shaking his head,''I can't believe this! With how many times you pop a boner in an hour Ace I'd expect you to have hit it a thousand times by now!''

My eyes widen as I feel a sinking feeling in my chest,''What makes you think he's the top? What if I'm the top?''

Everyone except Ace cackles at that and it makes my hackles rise. What's so fucking funny? I glare at them and Ace tsks,''You guys can be so ignorant. Paulie's very manly in his own way. You guys are just assholes.''

''Yeah sure. Whatever...'' Gene snorts.

I turn to him and fix him with a glare,''What makes you think I couldn't top you huh?''

He stiffens at that and looks around uncomfortably he scoots away from me and I take full offense. I prepare to curse him out to hell and back until Ace blurts out,''He's fantasized about it before!''

Gene's entire face is red from embarrassment and he looks everywhere but at us. My offense is completely forgotten as I process what Ace has just said. I don't believe it and simply laugh it off along with Peter.

Peter shakes his head,''You guys are fucking weird. Sure I like the stray handjob and blow job from random dudes, I admit it, BUT I would never go full blown fag. You NEVER go full blown fag.''

I blink at Peter slowly not understanding how a person could be so stupid. Before giving up on him and looking back to Gene. He looks like a cornered animal. His shoulders are stiff and he looks ready to snap at any moment.

Was Ace's joke correct? I really really don't want to know. Gene is my brother. I only have brotherly love for him and I'm hoping that he only has brotherly love for me. I don't want to even think about him in a sexual light. It's weird and uncomfortable.

I'm hoping that I can clear my mind of thoughts of Gene lusting after me. It makes me severely uncomfortable. I remember him being a shy and timid young man fending for himself on the streets. I remember him as my best friend, big brother, and mentor. Not as a sexual partner.

''ANYWAY!'' I scream unnecessarily loud,''Me and Ace's sex life is completely off topic so never bring it up again. It is between the both of us and that's it! Okay!? Well anyway, I think it's time for us to go home!''

XxX

That night as we curl up in bed with one another you mumble,''I know that we're waitin' and all..but don't you get tired of waiting?''

My breath hitches, this was the conversation that I dreaded more than anything. I'm terrified of going all the way with you. I'm afraid of getting naked in front of you and disgusting you. I'm also afraid that I won't be able to please you enough.

You shift around and look at me. I turn my face away.

You sigh,''Are you overthinking again?''

''No.'' I lie avoiding your gaze.

''Are you nervous? I am too...I've never done it with a dude. Only thought about it ya'know?'' You say softly in my ear.

''Um...I wanna start slow...just touching...'' I mumble avoiding his gaze still.

''You're lettin' me get to third base!?'' You exclaim a little too happily for my tastes. I glare at you in the dim light of the room.

You didn't waste any time running your hands down my body,''Calm down Paulie. I'm not gonna hurt you...''

You run your hand up and down my chest in soothing circles before stopping to tweak a nipple. You laugh at my knee jerk reaction,''Paulie...you're so sensitive...'' I sit up and discard my shirt before hastily unbuckling my pants. You cackle softly as you watch me rush to undress. You're still fully clothed and it makes me a little self-conscious so I leave my underwear on.

You look at me questioningly,''Sooo you're just going to keep your boxers on?'

''You're fully dressed,'' I argue pouting.

With a sigh, you get up from the bed and take off your shirt in a languid stretch. You lazily undo your pants and let them fall to your feet before kicking them off without a care in the world. When you take off your boxers I gawk. I forgot how thick your cock was and the very idea of that going inside me one day makes me shudder. You cackle at the obscene way that your cock is pointing straight in my direction and I can't help but shake my head and look away.

''Huh what can I say? It's like a compass'' You joke with a shrug.

''Shut up Ace'' I grumble shaking my head. I lift up and pull off my boxers in a quick movement.

The way you look me over makes me feel like I'm not so ugly after all. The desire in your eyes gives me confidence that i can't even describe. When you lean to kiss me I eagerly meet you halfway and pull you into a tight embrace. You snicker into the kiss before taking control of it. I lose myself in you.

I get so wrapped up in our kiss that I don't notice your hand descending until it wraps around my cock. I let out a yelp effectively breaking the kiss and causing you to break into a fit of laughter. You 'ssh' me and continue stroking me gently.

I've had handjobs before. Nothing special but when they come from you it feels like a totally different experience. Maybe because I actually feel a connection to you. I reach down to stroke you as well but you bat my hand away preferring to slide your cock between my thighs. Every so often I clamp them when you send a jolt of pleasure through my body.

I can feel your pre-come slicking up my thighs as you thrust between them. I notice that you moan every time I squeeze my thighs together so I make it a point to keep them squeezed so that I get to hear your moans more often.

You groan in my ear and speed up your thrusting. The mixture of your moans, The slick thrusting between my thighs, and you pumping me sends me over the edge. It's all too much at once and all I can do is curse and moan throughout my release. You are quick to follow. You pull away from me and prop yourself up some to come on my chest and stomach.

I groan and watch in awe. I take note of the fact that your orgasm face is the same as the face you make during your solos. I'll never let you live that one down. After you catch your breath I clear my throat to let you know that I'm waiting on a towel.

''Oh!'' You jump up and get me a towel. You wipe me down quickly before throwing it on the floor somewhere. The lazy movement makes me roll my eyes but I realize that you're rushing so that you can cuddle against me again.

''I love you.'' I blurt without thinking.

''I love you too...'' you sigh out while snuggling me close to your chest.

I don't know if it was just my imagination but the room seemed to fill with stars as sleep slowly overcame me. Maybe it was just me. Maybe I wanted for a miniature galaxy to fill the room or maybe, just maybe you created a galaxy just for me. A galaxy that covered us both like a blanket as we were overcome with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless promotion time~ If any of you want a custom story written just for you, hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/


End file.
